


Something Precious

by Rattlesnake



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Caretaking, M/M, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattlesnake/pseuds/Rattlesnake
Summary: Maybe no one else in Asgard is worried when Loki doesn't come out of his rooms for four days, but Thor is!





	Something Precious

Thor wasn’t worried when he didn’t get a glimpse of Loki for three days in a row. It was very much like his brother to lock himself away in his rooms and not even come out to eat. Loki was probably up to something and Thor only hoped it wasn’t some kind of prank he was planning to play on him. He still had a vivid memory of that very beautiful silvery snake he had planned to keep as a pet until it had turned into Loki and stabbed him.

On the fourth day however, he was beginning to feel uneasy. How long could a person go without eating again? Maybe there was no need to worry. Loki may very well have hidden a stash somewhere or he might be able to conjure whatever he wanted. To be honest Thor hadn’t yet been able to figure out what Loki’s magic could do. Still, Thor was beginning to worry. Even Loki wanted company from time to time. 

Okay, maybe he didn’t. He was not the most sociable person, but up to now he had never gone four days voluntarily without seeing Thor and Thor was starting to miss him. A lot. 

“Don’t do that to yourself”, Sif said when they were sitting in the great hall for dinner. “You know very well he’s just going to greet you with some snide remark. Very possibly he’ll just have a load of bugs rain on you for checking up on him.”

“I agree”, Fandrall said. “He’ll be back when he wants to. Let’s plan our journey to Vanaheim and just leave Loki to himself. I sure as hel don’t miss him.”  
“Well, I do”, Thor said, getting up. As much as he enjoyed the company of Sif and the warriors three, he never liked it when they talked about Loki like that. He for one couldn’t understand why anyone would not want to have Loki around. Sure, he may be difficult sometimes, a little too sarcastic and his idea of having fun was not really the same as everybody else’s. Still, for Thor nothing was ever truly enjoyable if his brother wasn’t around. Something was always missing without his reprimands and witty remarks if anything went wrong. He also knew that Loki would always have his back if things got tough. “And I’m going to ask him if he wants to come with us.”

Volstagg sighed. “If you have to. I’m just saying, we would have survived one adventure without being lead into a swamp by Loki and then being laughed at for looking like something straight out of Svartalheim.”

“That was once”, Thor said, grabbing Mjölnir tighter. He was starting to get a little angry at his friends. Loki had been absent for four days and all they could think of were some stupid pranks? “Aren’t you worried at all? Maybe something has happened to him.”

“No”, Sif said, taking another sip of mead. “Not worried at all.”

Volstagg and Fandrall looked at him shaking their heads. Thor stormed off. 

A few moments later he knocked on the beautifully decorated door that led to Loki’s chambers. “Loki, can I come in please?” he asked. “I want to talk to you.”  
There was no answer. Well, this was unusual. Normally Loki told him to go away if he didn’t want to talk to him. Not always in a polite way. Once or twice he had magically poured cold water over Thor’s head without warning. Thor braced himself and took two steps back from the door, but nothing happened. He frowned and stepped closer again. “Loki?” He put one ear to the door but heard absolutely nothing.

This was it, Thor decided. Maybe no one else cared this much about his little brother, but he did. If there was something wrong or Loki needed his help, he had to know.

“I’m coming in!” he warned. “Last chance to open the door!”

He tightened his grip around Mjölnir and banged it against the door, sending it straight from its hinges flying into the room. There. Maybe that had been a bit too extreme but drastic situations called for drastic measures. 

“You’re going to repair my door.” That was Loki’s voice and Thor felt a surge of relief run through his body. “Yourself. With your own two hands.”  
Thor, who had already been on his way to Loki’s bedroom door halted, when he realised that something was off with Loki’s voice. He couldn’t put his finger on what it was, but he had to find out.

“Loki? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine, don’t come in here.”

“Don’t be like that, of course I’m coming in.” He threw open the door to the bedchamber and stepped into the elaborately decorated room. There was thick carpet on the floor and an enormous canopy bed in the centre. The four piles were carved from wood and beautifully ornated. Usually a fascinating blanket of iridescent cloth covered the bed. Thor always loved looking at it when he was here. At the moment however, his eyes were drawn to Loki who was huddled under the blanket, only his dark hair visible on the silky white pillow. Thor remembered only one time he’d seen Loki like this. Back then a spell had gone wrong and Loki had turned his own legs into a merman’s tail. 

“What’s wrong brother?”, he asked. “Have you gone and turned yourself into a fish again?”

Loki huffed. “Even you should be able to grasp that by now I’m perfectly capable of turning into whichever form I prefer for as long as I want. The incident with the fishtail occurred at the very beginning of my studies. Yet you never fail to remind me of it.”

“Well, it was a beautiful tail.” Thor beamed. Then he grew serious again. “Loki? Something’s strange about your voice. It doesn’t sound like it usually does.”  
“That’s because I’m underneath the covers. Can you go now?”

“You don’t sound muffled, you sound…” Thor contemplated for a moment and then he had the right word. “Coarse. You sound coarse. Does your throat hurt?”

“Not at all.” Loki said and sneezed. 

“Oh, little brother”, Thor said, sitting down on the bed next to the lump that betrayed Loki’s position. “You caught a cold.”

“Impossible”, Loki said. “You know very well Thor that gods can’t get ill.” Then he sneezed again.

Thor drew the covers back in one quick movement and before Loki could even react he reached out and felt his forehead. 

“You’re hot”, he said, frowning worriedly. “Really hot.”

“I know”, Loki said. “That’s why they call me the god of sin.”

“Who does that?” Thor was going to teach them some respect. No one was calling his brother something indecent. 

“Everyone.” Loki sneezed again. He sounded wretched by now.

“Well, god of sin, I’m afraid you have a bad case of the flu.” Thor shook his head mildly and brushed a lock of hair from Loki’s forehead. 

“How would you know? You don’t even…” Loki was interrupted by a coughing fit that had him scramble to a sitting position.

“Earth”, Thor said. “In my time there I’ve seen a lot of people come down with the flu. It’s never nice but it passes.” He gently patted Loki’s back. “And luckily you have me to take care of you.”

“I don’t need anyone to take care of me”, Loki croaked. “I’m a god and a sorcerer as you well know.”

“Come on brother, you haven’t even been outside of your chambers to eat. Let me guess: dizziness? Aching limbs? A general feeling of weakness?”

“Nothing whatsoever. In fact, I’m getting up now. You annoy me too much.”

Thor raised an eyebrow. “You really shouldn’t.”

He watched Loki struggle to get out from under his covers, glad to be able to see him in his black silken pyjamas. He didn’t often get the chance and he loved that sight. 

Not even giving himself a moment to adjust, Loki immediately got up, swayed… and barely managed to hold on to the bedpost.

“Loki!” Thor was immediately by his side, taking his arm. “Are you alright?”

“Don’t gloat”, Loki said weekly, still holding on fast, eyes closed.

“I would never!”

“Then stop whatever you are doing.”

Thor gently put an arm around Lokis back, supporting him. “Let’s get you back under the covers”, he said, gently guiding him until Loki was stretched out on the bed again.

“You seem worse than I thought”, Thor said, frowning down on him. “I should get a healer.”

“No!” Loki sounded desperate, despite the fact he could hardly talk. “No one can know.”

“Why in the nine realms not?”

“Don’t you understand? I’m a god and a frost giant.” Loki put one arm over his face, as if hiding in shame. “This is the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me.” 

“Little fool”, Thor said lovingly. “There’s nothing embarrassing about being ill.”

“Have you ever been?”

“No.”

“See? One more advantage you have over me.”

“But if I ever was I would stay in bed, see a healer and drink tea until I felt better.”

“You hate tea. And you only ever stay in bed if you’re so severely wounded you can’t stand upright.”

“And you always stay by my side if I am. So, let me stay by yours now.”

Loki sighed but didn’t protest. 

“Loki?” Thor was suddenly worried

“Hm?” Loki put his arm down and looked up at Thor.

“It’s true what you said. You are a god. You shouldn’t catch the flu, right?”

Loki smirked. “You’re worried about me.”

“Of course.”

“Deeply worried?”

“Yes, I am!” Thor was getting a little impatient now. “If you don’t know what’s wrong with you I will get a healer.”

“It’s probably due to exhaustion”, Loki admitted. “I was experimenting, trying to master five new skills at once. Frigga warned me that it might take a toll on my body, make it prone to disease.”

“Should I get our mother?” Thor half rose from the bed. 

Loki stretched out a hand towards him. “No. I only want you here.”

Thor’s gaze immediately softened, and he sat down again next to Loki, cupping his cheek in one hand. “Let me at least get you some food.”

“Alright.” Loki closed his eyes. “I should eat, I suppose.”

*

“Is that chicken soup?” Loki asked, when Thor entered his bedchamber again, balancing a bowl on a golden tablet. Seeing his brother bringing him food made him feel weirdly touched and amused at the same time. He almost wished that Thor would wear an apron.

“I made it myself”, Thor said proudly. 

Loki rolled his eyes. “Oh no. What did you tell people when they asked who it was for? They did ask, right?”

“Well, yes.” Thor carefully sat the tablet down on the nightstand. “I told them it was for myself, of course.”

“Weren’t they surprised you were about to eat anything else than boar and ambrosia? And that you made it yourself?”

“My diet is not that restricted anymore. And I’m rather fond of cooking. Everyone knows that.”

“I don’t.” Loki sniffled and sat up in the bed.

“That’s just because you hardly ever leave your chambers if I don’t come to get you.”

The soup smelled delicious. Loki had to admit that. And Thor seemed so proud of himself he was literally beaming.

“Come on, taste it”, he said and filled the spoon with soup, held it before Loki’s lips, carefully cupping one hand underneath so as not to spill anything. He was honestly trying to feed him.

“What are you doing?”

“Try it, please.” Thor moved the spoon forward against Loki’s closed lips. “I got this recipe from … earth.”

“You got it from Jane.” Loki pressed his lips even tighter.

Thor had the decency to look a little guilty. “I cooked it especially for you. I promise I’ll never make it for anyone else again.”

Loki gave in and tasted it. It was delicious. And he became very aware of the fact that he hadn’t eaten in four days. Under Thor’s proud eyes he ate two bowls, before he sank back into the covers. He felt much better. His headache was almost gone and even his throat didn’t hurt as badly anymore.

Thor moved the tablet over to the dresser and sat back down on the side of the bed. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“If you ask me like that…” Loki stretched out under the covers. “I think there is.”

The indulging look in Thor’s eyes changed immediately into something darker and slightly salacious. “Are you sure about that? You’re still not well.” His hand however was already sneaking underneath the covers, found Loki’s hip and gently stroked it.

“It feels good”, Loki whispered, closing his eyes. “You want me to feel good.”

“That’s all I want, but I’m afraid of hurting you.”

“You would never. I know you wouldn’t.”

Loki hoped that Thor wouldn’t protest any longer, because he really wanted him now. Four days without his brother were even more difficult than four days without food, he noticed. Now that he was starting to feel better he craved Thor’s touch.

“Come on”, he whispered, putting his hand on Thor’s arm and pulling him closer. “You’ll take such good care of me. And it’s exactly what I need right now. It will make me feel so much better. I promise, it’ll heal me.” 

Loki knew what he said wasn’t complete nonsense. His body had become ill, because he had exhausted the seidr inside of him. Sexual contact was one way of regaining his strength and intercourse with a god even more so. He could have told himself that was why he wanted Thor so much, but even he, god of lies, wasn’t that dishonest with himself. 

Thor seemed to sense there was some truth in Loki’s plea. “If you say so.” He moved under the covers with him and the next moment Loki was enveloped by his warm embrace and Thor’s beard was tickling the sensitive skin of his neck when he was kissing him there. It felt familiar and so lustful at the same time, Loki couldn’t suppress a moan.

“You really want to do this, hmm?” Thor whispered, his rumbling voice sending shivers down Loki’s spine.

“You have no idea. If you stop now I’d have to do it myself. And you wouldn’t want that, unwell as I am, right?”

“I would never want that.” Thor’s breathing became quicker. “So, you’ve missed me?” He kissed along Loki’s jaw hungrily.

“I missed your body.” Loki leaned into Thor’s touches, enjoyed the way he was moving fabric out of the way to reach his skin. Who cared if his pyjama tore apart in a few places? He could easily fix that afterwards.

“Only my body?” Thor sounded slightly put out. “What about the rest of me?”

“Oh Thor.” Loki put his arms around him, pulled him closer. He always enjoyed teasing Thor but right now he didn’t want to hurt him. Maybe he was a little overwhelmed by his kindness. That sometimes happened unfortunately. “I’ve missed all of you.” With a flick of his wrist he made Thor’s clothes disappear, let them drop on a pile on the floor unceremoniously. Thor, who still hadn’t gotten used to that way of getting naked stared at the pile a little overwhelmed. Loki smiled wickedly and reached up to turn Thor’s face towards him. “Will you fuck me now?”

“With pleasure.”

And ohhhhh yes, he did. There were a few moments of getting positioned and then he was finally moving inside of him, stilling that hunger Loki felt, making him moan with pleasure and throw his head back. And even now he was still taking care of him, still moving exactly the way Loki needed him to, hitting that sweet spot deep inside of him every single time. 

All Loki could do was hold on, wrap his legs around Thor’s hips and just let himself go, enjoy the perfection of being claimed by Thor. Only he could ever make him feel this special, this loved. No one else ever treated him as if he was fragile, something precious that needed to be guarded at all costs. And even though Loki told himself that he didn’t need protection, he could never resist Thor’s dedication to him. It was addictive in a way and just thinking about it sent bolts of electricity up his spine, made him frantic with lust for the man above him.

He knew that Thor could take him for hours if he wanted him to, but today he was a little exhausted by his illness and Thor seemed to feel it. He reached between them, took Loki’s cock in his hand and all it needed to bring Loki off were two or three strokes. Pleasure unfurled inside of him and he rocked his hips hard against Thor, revelling in the feeling of having Thor buried deep inside him while he came. He scratched his nails down Thor’s back and that sent his brother over the edge right after him. Thor had always appreciated a little pain and Loki, still high from his own orgasm took in the divine sight of Thor throwing his head back and moaning Loki’s name. It sent new shudders through his body, drawing his orgasm out in a wonderful way.

He felt more exhausted afterwards than he usually did, glad that Thor dutifully went to get a damp cloth from the bathroom to clean him up. Again, he was so gentle, so careful as if Loki might break under his touch.

“I’m not that fragile, you know?” he whispered.

“To me you are.” Thor leaned down to kiss his shoulder. “I’ve lost you twice and I’m never going to let that happen again.”

Loki kept quiet and closed his eyes. He knew that some day it was bound to happen. Things as good as this weren’t supposed to last. Not for him. Sooner or later he was bound to destroy this, fuck up the one good thing he had in his life. The trickster inside of him was going to rise up and spoil this, was probably going to hurt Thor. 

And all he hoped for right now when Thor moved next to him, pulled the blanket over them both and cradled him in his arms was that in the end he would be able to make the right decision. That he wouldn’t let his brother down.

“We’re always going to be together”, Thor whispered, nuzzling at his neck. “Right, Loki?”

“Yes.” Loki smiled sadly. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm grateful for any comments, kudos and also for my faithful beta @senema!


End file.
